horizonsrpfandomcom-20200214-history
UNS Medea
The UNS Medea '('U'nited '''N'ations 'S'pacecraft '''Medea) is a one of a kind United Nations Trailblazer spacecraft capable of unmatched speed and versatility. The Medea was designed from the ground up to be the ultimate exploratory vessel, and was subsequently designed to be slightly larger than a corvette at 95 meters and have thinner armor than its smaller counterparts. Commander Kemp was the former commanding officer of the Medea, but left to pursue a career in the UNSM in 2172 CE. The ship was then commanded by Markus's executive officer for the next seven months until it was retired. It wasn't until 2180 CE when the Medea disappeared from FDR Station that it was unofficially brought back into service. Interior Deck 1 1) Bridge: Command room of the entire ship containing the navigator, officer of the deck, and any other relevant personnel. Has a collapsable galaxy map at the front of the room and terminals in the back. 2) Starboard Airlock: Opens to starboard side of hull with exits in both directions of the ship. The crew has moved a fully equipped armory with a variety of armaments into its lobby to service their needs. 3) Escape pod: A small lobby with various survival and emergency supplies that leads to an escape pod that sits flush with the ship's exterior. 4) War room: Fully equipped war room for communicating with anybody across the galaxy and planning with United Nations command. Its holographic terminal in the rooms center doubles as an intergalactic augmented reality video communicator. 5) Science lab: State-of-the-art science lab with the latest technology, palladium glass door as to contain any explosions/fires. 6) Starboard Observation: Observation room facing starboard surrounded by palladium glass, allowing a spectacular view of space and preventing any breaches during combat. 7) Ramp to Deck 2: Takes crew down to Deck 2 and splits into two paths, one to the left and another right. Deck 2 1) Captain's (CO) Cabin: While designed to UN standards, Special Missions captains often stray from protocol and design their ship as they see fit. However, Captain Kemp has outfitted his quarters with few trophies and sentimental artifacts. Features fantastic glass outer wall with closeable shutters and tremendous view of space, bed, bathroom, office area with private terminal, a commendations case, and lounge area with a couch, chair, and table. 2) Starboard Quarters: Spacious quarters with four sets of bunk beds and sufficient space to store personal belongings. Leads to a fully equipped bathroom with four showers and matching toilets on the other side of the room. 3) Port Quarters: Spacious quarters with four sets of bunk beds and sufficient space to store personal belongings. Leads to a fully equipped bathroom with four showers and matching toilets on the other side of the room. 4) Medbay: Extensive medbay with a pseudo trauma unit and everything needed to complete minor surgeries. Capable of sustaining patients with extreme injuries until a proper hospital may be reached. 5) Kitchen: Compact, though fully equipped kitchen with a simplistic table that seats six. 6) Cargo Hold / Shuttle Bay: Rather large cargo hold-shuttle bay mix containing one Aguila Shuttle, a Trailblazer Rover, and various cargo. The bay is not meant to carry a shuttle and sacrificed its training room to accommodate their vehicular needs. 7) Drive core / Engineering: The ship's large experimental drive core takes up majority of the room and even dips far below deck four, while various engineering terminals rest on all four sides of the core. 8) Exit to Deck 1: Two short hallways that merge together once more into a ramp leading to Deck 1. Crew * Captain Markus Kemp - Commanding Officer (CO) * Command Master Chief Addison Walker - Shuttle Pilot * Quartermaster Tylisk Yubo - Navigator + Bridge Maintenance * Master Chief James Moore - Fighter Pilot * Flight Sergeant Laine Tarwell - Complex Pilot * Doctor Evie Chase - Physician * Zadra Nurmeen - Exploration Support * Kh'lidaaz Ch'Korav - Chief Engineer * Asher Shaw - Physicist * Skylar Wesley - Ex-Soldier * Vick Lexington - Mercenary * Ethan Noll - Mercenary Technology TV18: T'railblazer '''V'ersion 18 * '''TV18 Kinetic Shields: Radar-retardant and capable of deflecting small, high velocity objects, while lessening the damage from larger projectiles. The shields are not built for a straight fight and will fail after a few successful blows. * TV18 Drive Core: Incredibly fast drive core capable of unheard of evasive maneuvers, entering stealth mode, and nearly unmatched speed. * TV18 Stealth System: Able to temporarily sink heat within the hull. Combined with refrigerating the exterior hull, the ship can travel undetected for roughly half an hour or drift passively for hours of covert observation. The stored heat must eventually be radiated or it will build to levels capable of cooking the crew alive. * TV18 Sensors:' '''Variety of passive and active scanners, such as visual, thermographic, and radio detectors, and standard radar. * '''TV18 Probes': State-of-the-art probes capable of recovering valuable resources from planets and investigating anomalies detected on planets via sensors. Category:Spacecrafts